Kenny McCormick
|- | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2"| |- ! colspan="2"| |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0"| ! style="width:50%; padding:0"| |} Kenny McCormick is the princess at Kupa Keep. He is one of the six playable partners in the game. AppearanceEdit Kenny wears a purple and white dress, gold shoulder pads, white gloves,and his orange parka that covers most of his head. He has a blonde female wig on with a gold tiara. Quests GivenEdit *Flower For a Princess Prominence (SPOILERS!)Edit *The New Kid in Town - Introduced to the player by Cartman. *Detention Sentence - Accompanies the player in breaking out Craig. *The Bard - Is captured and almost "raped" by elves, helps sneak into the bard 's room. *Attack the School - In the classroom when the two factions confront eachother. *Betrayal From Within - Turns on everyone and takes the stick, final boss. *Flower For a Princess - Asks for a flower. AllyEdit Princess Kenny becomes an ally after starting Detention Sentence. Princess Kenny has some decent abilities and an unusual Buddy Ability, which allows her/him to use her/his Double D Buddy Power to Charm just about anyone into giving her/him access to any area. In battle, (s)he has moderate power with her triple striking basic attack and powerful abilities, but with the downside of dying for a whole 2 turns if (s)he fails two of them or runs out of HP. 2 turns after (s)he dies, (s)he revives her/himself with full HP and PP. In the end, her/his usefulness is dependent upon how good players are with the timing of her/his attacks. Role (SPOILERS!)Edit Kenny is a buddy character that can be used in combat. (S)he uses a bow and arrow which, when the button combination is pressed perfectly (two A / X presses in time with the love hearts), shoots three arrows at the enemy. His specials are usually references to particular deaths that have happened in previous episodes Unlike the other buddy characters, when Kenny dies in combat, he really does die (as opposed to being incapacitated like Douchebag and the other buddies) but comes back revived two turns later. Also unlike other characters, failure to execute a special move perfectly results in an instant death (but the move still takes effect). Kenny is on Cartman's side of the game/conflict, and you first get him as a buddy when Cartman sends you to rescue Craig. HIs 'Buddy Command' ability, and power in combat, is to flash his breasts at the enemy, thereby distracting them. Outside of combat this is used to trick enemies into opening pathways which would otherwise be inaccessible. Kenny is not a major character of the plot until the final fight of the game, where he takes the Stick of Truth for himself, after hearing from Morgan Freeman that he is the true inheritor of the Stick of Truth. Upon being defeated once by the player, he drinks the Nazi Zombie serum, and becomes a Nazi Zombie. From here, the player has to defeat Kenny three more times (he revives to full health each time) before it is decided that you must break the "gentleman's oath" (not to fart on a man's balls), and finish him off with a fart spell. Kenny returns to normal after this and Butters says that Kenny's blaming it on PMS. TriviaEdit *Kenny's outfit is most likely a reference to the "Legend of Zelda" Franchise, as his outfit is nearly identical to Zelda's clothing in Twilight Princess. GalleryEdit